OTP Winter Prompt Challenge
by Android-2217
Summary: 31 Prompts for the month of december with a winter theme. OTP of choice: RaditzxZarbon. AU setting. The odd pair lives on Earth now and is experiencing their first winter together with Goku and his family/friends. Ranges from K-NC17. UPDATES EVERYDAY.
1. Sweaters

I know I'm terrible at updates and publishing stories for you guys to read, so I have decided to challenge myself and do a writing challenge for the entire month of December. I found an OTP Winter Prompt Challenge on Tumblr and I wanted to do it. I plan to post 1 prompt every day until the end of December! After that, I am going to get back to Domination and crank out some chapters for everyone who has been patiently waiting. I hope you guys enjoy reading these little drabbles as much as I did writing them!

**Series**: Dragonball Z  
**OTP Choice**: RaditzxZarbon  
**Summary**: AU setting. The odd pair lives on Earth now and is experiencing their first winter together with Goku and his family/friends.  
**Ratings**: Range from K-NC17.

* * *

**Day 1 Prompt: Sweaters.****  
**

Zarbon stared at the pile of sweaters on the bed, his thin eyebrow arched up in curiosity. He had never seen such articles of clothing before, let alone worn anything like it. He reached out and ran his hands over the first sweater on the pile, feeling the wool and remarked at how soft it was. He took it off of the pile and looked at the next one, blinking from the wild designs of snowflakes and deer and a chubby bearded-man who wore all red that had been stitched into it.

"Oh, how gaudy." He turned his nose up to it and knocked it off of the pile, going through the rest of the warm thick tops. He remembered how Raditz had told him he needed to start wearing stuff like this if he was going to keep warm during the wintertime. Apparently it was going to "be a cold one" according to his lover's brother.

"Would you hurry up and make a decision, already? Everyone is waiting on you." A gruff voice interrupted his thoughts, causing Zarbon to turn and see his tall Saiyan lover in the doorway with his arms crossed over his broad chest.

"Tell me what to do one more time, Saiyan, and I'll throttle you." Zarbon snapped at Raditz, lifting his nose in the air at him and went back to looking at the sweaters. He finally came across a cream one that felt like soft butter against his slender hands, thinking that it had to have been that "Cashmere" stuff the blue haired billionaire loved. He pulled it over his head and smiled as he was instantly enveloped into a soft warmth, very much enjoying the cashmere material. He looked over at the bulky Saiyan in his doorway with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Happy now?" Zarbon quipped at Raditz.

"Yes. Now let's go. I'm starving." The Saiyan huffed and turned to leave the entry, having been anxious to go over to Capsule Corp for a large feast that had been prepared for everyone.

The cyan-skinned alien rolled his eyes as his lover stalked down the hall to join his brother's family in the crisp outside. He looked over his shoulder at the sweaters on the bed and quickly putting almost all of them back in a neat little stack. As he left the room to catch up with Raditz, he tossed the gaudy "Christmas" sweater into the trash.

He'd rather go back to Hell than be caught in something like that.

* * *

TBC.


	2. Snowball Fight

**Series**: Dragonball Z  
**OTP Choice**: RaditzxZarbon  
**Summary**: AU setting. The odd pair lives on Earth now and is experiencing their first winter together with Goku and his family/friends.  
**Ratings**: Range from K-NC17.

* * *

**Day 2 Prompt: Snowball Fights. **

This was just ridiculous. There were all kinds of yelling and running around while grown men had become beyond obnoxious and immature. Zarbon hid behind a car as he trembled in the cold, crouched down and tried his best to stop his teeth from chattering. It was the first official week of winter and he absolutely hated it—especially the snow. It had fallen overnight while everyone slept and covered everything in a blanket of white as far as the eye could see. Everyone was excited for the frozen liquid except for him.

He peered over the hood of the car in a cautious manner, not wanting to be spotted by the Saiyans in the area. He watched with an unamused frown as his lover's brother ran from the short Prince of their people, snowballs flying through the air at him. Goku managed to dodge a majority of the snowballs that Vegeta chucked at him but was attacked by his sons coming from another direction, slipping in the snow and getting pulverized.

"Idiots…" Zarbon shivered, his reptilian-like body not used to the cold weather.

His amber eyes watched as Goku got back on his feet and went on the offense, plowing his sons and Vegeta with snowballs. And then, something caught his attention. Or more like a _lack of_ something caught his attention.

Where was Raditz?

But by then it was too late. He gasped and looked over his shoulder only to have a shower of snowballs come his way and pelt him in the head and face and body by his lover. When the attack let up, he got to his feet and was seething, watching Raditz laugh and laugh at him. After that, he joined in on the obnoxious fun of a snowball fight.

He told himself it was because he wanted revenge on his lover, no matter how much fun he ended up having.

* * *

TBC.


	3. Hot Chocolate

**Series**: Dragonball Z  
**OTP Choice**: RaditzxZarbon  
**Summary**: AU setting. The odd pair lives on Earth now and is experiencing their first winter together with Goku and his family/friends.  
**Ratings**: Range from K-NC17.

* * *

**Day 3 Prompt: Hot Chocolate**

The snowball fight was glorious and intense, each person involved getting in some good hits but also suffered under the balls of snow. At the end of the day, everyone was drenched in snow and ice, hurrying inside of the warm house when the sun went down. The excitement was over and it was time to settle down and warm up, and no one else was more anxious to get warm than Zarbon.

Even though he had changed into some dry clothes, he was still shivering on the couch with a down blanket wrapped around his body. His nose was red and he was surprisingly exhausted from his fooling around outside for most of the day. He glanced up and watched Raditz walk into the room with two mugs in his grip, the Saiyan smirking at him.

"You look miserable." Raditz snickered as he looked down at Zarbon.

"I'm freezing, you moron. This wouldn't have been an issue if you would have just left me out of your stupid fight." Zarbon huffed and pulled the blanket around him more.

His lover snickered again and sat beside of him, shoving one of the mugs in his face. "Well here, drink this. It'll warm you up."

Zarbon blinked and looked in the mug, seeing the steaming brown liquid and made a face. He went to say something against the idea of putting something like that in his body until he got a good smell of it, the drink smelling very delicious. "What is it?" Zarbon asked, taking the hot mug and enjoyed the heat on his hands.

"Hot chocolate. And trust me, it tastes as good as it smells." Raditz smirked at him, sipping on his own drink.

Zarbon sighed a little and lifted the mug to his lips, smelling the drink again before taking a quick sip. His tastebuds went crazy at the sweet taste of the hot chocolate and he swallowed it down, taking another sip. He felt Raditz's eyes on him and looked at the smug smirk on the Saiyan's face.

"I hate it when you're right." Zarbon huffed and took another drink.

Raditz simply smiled and leaned back against the couch cushions, putting his arm around the alien Prince and held him against his large body to help warm him up some more. They both sat in silence and sipped on their hot chocolate. Zarbon didn't even object to the fuzzy brown tail that wrapped around his wrist.

* * *

TBC.


	4. Books

**Series**: Dragonball Z  
**OTP Choice**: RaditzxZarbon  
**Summary**: AU setting. The odd pair lives on Earth now and is experiencing their first winter together with Goku and his family/friends.  
**Ratings**: Range from K-NC17

* * *

**Day 4 Prompt: Books. **

It was an especially boring day in the Son household. Zarbon had found himself bored out of his mind on the couch in the living room while Raditz was asked to help get out decorations for this Christmas celebration that everyone seemed to be obsessed with. He didn't understand the fascination behind worshipping a chubby human who dressed in red and handed out free toys to children. He sounded more like a freak child-lover than a deity.

"We don't worship Santa Claus, Zarbon. We celebrate the tradition that he brings!" Goku had laughed at him when he said that.

He came out of his thoughts when Raditz came down the stairs and into the living room where he was. He was holding a load of books in his arms and his nose was red from being in the cold of the attic. "What on Earth are you doing with all of those?" Zarbon asked him, his thin eyebrow lifted up in curiosity.

"They're Christmas books. I guess Kakarot likes to read them to his brats every year." Raditz shrugged and set the books on the coffee table in front of his lover.

Zarbon leaned forward and looked at the book on the top of the pile that was named "_The Night Before Christmas_." He opened it up and flipped through the first few pages, seeing the classically drawn pictures and reading some of the rhymes that told the story. The large Saiyan sat next to him with his own book in his hand titled "_The Christmas Carol,"_ his onyx eyes scanning the back of it where the summary was.

"I still don't understand the fascination behind this Christmas stuff…" Zarbon scrunched his nose a little. Raditz gave a grunt in a response.

And yet, they still sat beside one another on the comfortably couch, their noses stuck in the books that told the different tales of Christmas.

* * *

TBC.

_Author's Note: Got a nasty anonymous review about how someone "hates this yaoi shit." So... what exactly are you doing in the RaditzxZarbon "ROMANCE" section of the site? Learn to accept that your homophobia is actually your frustration in not being able to come out of the closet yet. Idiot._


	5. Ice Skating

**Series**: Dragonball Z  
**OTP Choice**: RaditzxZarbon  
**Summary**: AU setting. The odd pair lives on Earth now and is experiencing their first winter together with Goku and his family/friends.  
**Ratings**: Range from K-NC17.

* * *

**Day 5 Prompt: Ice Skating**

The snow outside had let up finally and the Son household had been very anxious to get out for a while. It didn't take very long before they came to find that the lake near the home had frozen up into a solid iced over area. The Saiyans explored and tested the iced over lake and were shocked to find that it was a thick cover and that even Raditz himself could walk around on it without so much as a crack in it. Shortly after finding this discovery, everyone was out there gliding across the ice in a pair of skates. None enjoyed the experience more than Zarbon. The alien man moved around the ice with ease, loving the wind in his hair and face and how fluid he could be. He smiled a little to himself at the fun he was having.

The same could not be said for his large Saiyan lover.

Raditz was embarrassed and angry as he held onto a tree by the ice. Even with a tail, he could not seem to keep his balance on the blades, which was proven by all the times he had fallen onto his face or rump. Zarbon watched in amusement at first as he skated around the lake, but finally decided to help the poor Saiyan out.

"The last thing I need is for you to assist me! You'll just rub it in my face later!" Raditz had growled at Zarbon when the alien offered his hand. He refused to let go of the tree.

"Don't be so stubborn, Raditz! Look, I promise I won't make fun of you if you let me help you." Zarbon kept his hand out still in an offering to aid Raditz.

The Saiyan just snorted and kept looking away from him.

Zarbon huffed and rolled his eyes. Then, an idea came to mind. "AND… I promise I'll let you…" he leaned in to Raditz's ear and whispered the naughty action he was willing to let his Saiyan lover do to him later.

Raditz blushed as he thought about it and finally grumbled in defeat. He took a deep breath and reached out to take Zarbon's hands, holding onto them good enough to finally let go of the tree. He was wobbly at first, but his alien lover kept a firm grip on his hands to keep him from falling again. The Saiyan was led away from the security of his tree and he moved across the ice slowly with Zarbon.

Given time and patience, Raditz was finally skating along side of his lover with confidence. Zarbon smiled as they held hands and felt the wind in his hair once more.

* * *

TBC.


	6. Big Coats

**Series**: Dragonball Z  
**OTP Choice**: RaditzxZarbon  
**Summary**: AU setting. The odd pair lives on Earth now and is experiencing their first winter together with Goku and his family/friends.  
**Ratings**: Range from K-NC17.

* * *

**Day 6 Prompt: Parkas/Big Coats**

How on Earth Zarbon allowed himself to get talked into watching a holiday parade in the city was beyond him. He hated being around so many filthy people and being so close to them as well. Raditz had to practically drag him out of the house to get him to come with everyone, and he made sure to complain the entire way.

The city was crowded, the streets were packed, and he was freezing. Raditz had told him to put on a warmer coat than the jacket he decided to wear, but he refused. Those gaudy puffy coats added unnecessary bulk and made him look as if he gained 30 pounds. He failed to realize that the added bulk to his body would keep him warm in the bitter cold.

The parade had started and a bunch of floats and people walked down the street with loud music blaring around them. The crowd cheered and smiled and laughed as they watched. All but Zarbon, who was shivering and irritable.

"I told you to wear your coat, Zarbon. This isn't Planet Vegesei or Frieza's ship. It's Earth, and it gets fuckin' cold here." Raditz piped up, looking down at his lover who looked to be turning a shade of blue from the icy temperature his body was feeling.

"Oh sh-shut up, Rad-ditz." Zarbon chattered through his teeth, too cold to do much else except huff, trying to conserve as much body heat as possible.

Raditz sighed a little, definitely bothered to see his lover in such an uncomfortable state. He took off his own large thick coat and instantly placed it around Zarbon's shoulders. The icy wind bit against his face and through the fabric of his thick sweater, but he paid it no mind. Zarbon complained, but only for a moment. The warmth of Raditz's coat enveloped him and made his shivering stop as he finally found relief from the winter weather.

"You're welcome." Raditz grinned down at him with amusement in his black eyes. Zarbon scoffed and raised his nose in the air, but leaned against his large Saiyan lover, resting against his arm.

The battle-scarred warrior didn't need to hear Zarbon say thank you. A simple gesture such as that was good enough for him.

* * *

TBC.


	7. Sledding

**Series**: Dragonball Z  
**OTP Choice**: RaditzxZarbon  
**Summary**: AU setting. The odd pair lives on Earth now and is experiencing their first winter together with Goku and his family/friends.  
**Ratings**: Range from K-NC17.

* * *

**Day 7 Prompt: Sledding**

Zarbon was back out in the cold and the snow, but he had learned his lesson to dress appropriately from now on. He owed his lover a few hours of entertainment outside after the Saiyan had given up his coat for him during the parade. For some reason, Raditz seemed obsessed with the snow and always wanted to be out in it with the others. The alien Prince figured it was because Vegesei never got cold, and it never snowed in space.

So here Zarbon was, at the top of a huge hill in a big puffy coat and a pair of ugly snow boots with a plastic seat called a "sled" tucked under his arm. He had watched the other people around him sit in their sleds and slide down the hill; some of them tumbled out into the snow instead of making it all the way down to the bottom.

"Idiots…" Zarbon shook his head as he watched a group of people attempt to fit onto a tiny sled only to fall out of it and roll down the hill within a matter of seconds.

"Looks like fun!" Raditz came up behind him with a smirk, putting his hand on his shoulder. "You ready?"

"As I'll ever be, Saiyan." Zarbon rolled his eyes, handing Raditz the sled.

They both sat in the sled and Zarbon suddenly felt very aware of the fact that the hill was very tall and very steep. His adrenaline kicked in and he gripped onto the side of the sled, feeling anxious as he waited for Raditz to take off. There was hardly any warning as his lover did a pushing start to their descent, hopping onto the sled last minute as they raced down the hill. Zarbon let out a shout of excitement and fear as they went down, down, down…

Only to catch against a hidden rock and get tossed out of the sled.

They tumbled down the hill and rolled in the snow until they reached the very bottom. Zarbon stopped on his back and let out a gasp when Raditz landed on top of him with his heavy body. The Saiyan was laughing, his throaty voice echoing over the snow while his tail thumped against the ground from its wagging. The alien Prince felt embarrassed from the clumsy job of something as simple as sledding, but his lover's laugh was addicting. Before too long, he was laughing with him.

They calmed down and Zarbon smiled up at Raditz, watching the large Saiyan grin down at him. He blushed when their lips touched in a light kiss, feeling thick fingers stroke his bright green hair. "Wanna go again?" Raditz asked him with a playful gleam in his eye.

Zarbon grinned back at him and nodded. "Let's go again."

* * *

TBC.


	8. Snow Angels

I do apologize for not posting a prompt yesterday when I was supposed to. I had a family emergency and had to leave town for 24 hours. I'll make up for it by posting 2 today!

**Series**: Dragonball Z  
**OTP Choice**: RaditzxZarbon  
**Summary**: AU setting. The odd pair lives on Earth now and is experiencing their first winter together with Goku and his family/friends.  
**Ratings**: Range from K-NC17.

* * *

**Day 8 Prompt: Snow Angels**

As the days passed and the snow seemed inevitable, Zarbon finally got used to the white substance. Aside from it always being there, he learned quickly that if he wanted to spend time with his bulky Saiyan lover then he needed to suck it up and get in the snow. It wasn't all that bad after a while. The more fun and enjoyment Raditz had, the more open and relaxed he became.

They were at Capsule Corp and outside with Goku and his obnoxious family and friends. Raditz was busy wrestling around with the young Goten and Trunks while Zarbon watched Goku and Vegeta in a curious manner. For a couple of Saiyans who were supposed to be "bitter rivals," they sure did like to be close to each other.

"Hey Zarbon! Check this out!" Raditz called out to Zarbon, getting his attention.

The alien Prince walked through the snow over to his lover and the young little Saiyan brats. The younger of the two, Goten, was lying in the snow and moving his arms back and forth with a laugh. After a few moments, he hopped up and pointed at his creation. "It's a snow angel!" He said, looking at Zarbon in a proud manner. Zarbon looked down to see that it did look like one of those angels that people had around Christmas time. Vegeta's snotty little heathen piped up, claiming he could make a better one than Goten and proceeded to do the same movements in the snow.

"It's not a competition, brat." Raditz snorted when Goten seemed let down from Trunks's good snow angel.

Trunks crossed his arms over his chest and scowled, looking very much like his arrogant father, challenging Raditz to do one then. Zarbon couldn't help but grin, highly amused from how flustered his lover was getting from a 10 year old. The tall Saiyan huffed and accepted the challenge, laying down in the show and moved his arms back and forth. When he got up and turned to look at his work, Zarbon laughed and Raditz frowned. The Saiyan's large mass of hair had made his snow angel look like a sloppy hole in the ground. Vegeta's son was laughing too, and the young Goten was giggling.

The young half Saiyans took off running as Raditz chased them, leaving Zarbon to be with the snow angels. The cyan-skinned alien just chuckled to himself and looked down at the formations in the snow, Raditz's failed attempt making him shake his head.

'_Oh well_,' he thought. '_It's the thought that counts._'

* * *

TBC.


	9. Fireplace

**Series**: Dragonball Z  
**OTP Choice**: RaditzxZarbon  
**Summary**: AU setting. The odd pair lives on Earth now and is experiencing their first winter together with Goku and his family/friends.  
**Ratings**: Range from K-NC17.

* * *

**Day 9 Prompt: Fireplace**

They had the house to themselves that evening. Bulma had been throwing a large holiday party at Capsule Corp and even though everyone had been invited, the odd couple had opted to stay home. They had had enough of Goku and his friends for the week and wanted to be alone. So they ate the leftovers in the fridge, made some of that hot chocolate that warmed them up, and decided to spend some time in the living room.

Zarbon sat on the rug on the floor, wrapped up in a warm blanket with his mug of hot chocolate in his hands. He watched as Raditz fiddled with a contraption against the wall that was in front of him. The Saiyan stacked a pile of wood inside of it and lit a match, spreading the flames over the wood until the entire thing was on fire. The warmth of the blaze hit Zarbon and he smiled in content.

"Good idea." He complimented his lover as the Saiyan crawled back over to him.

Raditz smirked and nodded in a response, coming up behind Zarbon and wrapped the blanket around them, holding the slimmer alien against him. Zarbon grinned to himself, feeling the vibrations against his back from Raditz purring against him. They watched the flames dance around in the fireplace, hearing the popping of the wood and smelling the smoke. Zarbon closed his eyes and leaned back more against Raditz, grinning slightly when he felt lips on his shoulder and neck. They moved up to the spot under his ear, sending a shiver up his spine, and then a tongue skimmed against his earlobe up to the point at the tip.

"Really good idea…" Zarbon smirked, looking over his shoulder at Raditz.

The Saiyan smirked back at him and took Zarbon's mug, setting it aside and then captured his lips with his own. Zarbon sighed in the kiss and turned his body to put his arms around Raditz's neck, feeling the heat of the fire against his back. Their lips moved against one another's, opening every so often to let their tongues touch. As their kiss intensified, Raditz finally pushed away the blanket and laid his lover down on the rug in front of the fireplace. Zarbon moaned a little and arched his body against his large lover, feeling lips on his neck and hands on his hips. He smiled and leaned his head back as Raditz travelled further south and started to remove his clothes, watching the flames lick against the wood in the fireplace.

Zarbon blushed and sighed from Raditz's touches and kisses, knowing that the heat he felt definitely wasn't from the fire.

* * *

TBC.


	10. Snowed In

**Series**: Dragonball Z  
**OTP Choice**: RaditzxZarbon  
**Summary**: AU setting. The odd pair lives on Earth now and is experiencing their first winter together with Goku and his family/friends.  
**Ratings**: Range from K-NC17.

* * *

**Day 10 Prompt: Snowed In.**

Just when Zarbon was starting to like the snow finally, the city was hit with a blizzard practically overnight and the chances of getting away from the Son household were slim to none. There was over 2 feet of snow outside and it still kept pouring down. There was no point in going outside to get rid of the white stuff if it kept falling, so everyone inside decided to just wait it out.

Zarbon sat at the window with his chin propped up on his hand and a glare on his face. The Son boys were watching television while Goku pestered his unbearable wife for food. Raditz sat on the couch near him, his sharp onyx eyes glancing at his lover every once in a while. "You know, if you keep making a face like that, it will get stuck."

"Oh shut up, Raditz. This snow is ridiculous. I never thought I could hate the color white as much as I do." Zarbon huffed.

"It could be worse you know. We could be back in Hell where it was one extreme temperature after another. At least the cold is consistent. Besides, it won't snow forever." Raditz tried reassuring the cyan-skinned alien, no matter how useless it was.

Zarbon huffed again and rolled his eyes. "I don't know. Hell is looking a lot better right now."

Raditz shook his head a little and went back to lazily flipping through a magazine. "It's not all that bad. At least we're always together here."

"That's why Hell is looking a lot better right now." It was a sharp-tongued quip, meaning nothing to him since it was his way of lashing out from his irritation. Yet still, he wished he could take it back the moment it spilled out of his mouth. He heard Raditz slap the magazine down and get up abruptly from the couch, making the Son boys turn in surprise.

Zarbon stood up from the window and opened his mouth to say something and take back his comment, but Raditz was already out of the room and slamming the door to the bedroom they shared. Before having a second chance at life on Earth, their little spats caused them to get away from each other for a few days to cool off and they would come back totally over it.

But this time was different; this time, they were stuck in the home until the snow cleared.

* * *

TBC. (PS, I love angst.)


	11. Quilts

**Series**: Dragonball Z  
**OTP Choice**: RaditzxZarbon  
**Summary**: AU setting. The odd pair lives on Earth now and is experiencing their first winter together with Goku and his family/friends.  
**Ratings**: Range from K-NC17.

* * *

**Day 11 Prompt: Quilts**

Day 3 of being snowed in, and Raditz was still pissed and distant. At first, Zarbon had tried to just ignore it and move on thinking that his Saiyan lover would just get over it.

"He'll come back around." He had thought and shrugged it off.

But after 2 days of no communication and being given the cold shoulder at night while in bed together, Zarbon was getting annoyed and slightly worried.

He first approached Raditz with irritation, telling him to grow up and get over it. His behavior was childish and even laughable. So what if he had inferred he didn't want to be together with him all the time? He was still with him, wasn't he? He still let him fuck him right? Zarbon succeeded in making things worse, Raditz finally biting back with his own hurtful statements. The alien was surprised to find how upset it made him and how it stabbed like a knife.

His second approach was finally thoughtful and apologetic. He was hurting from his lover's painful comments and was starting to break down his defensive walls, shocked from how much he was crumbling at the thought of Raditz deciding to find another "pretty thing to get off on." Raditz still didn't forgive him or talk to him, but his aggressive behavior dissipated and he no longer growled at the hand that sometimes touched his shoulder.

His last approach was to finally just give the man his space. That evening, he got out of bed while Raditz was sleeping and opted instead for the couch in the living room. Instantly he hated his decision, feeling alone and very cold without the large body next to him, but he was too stubborn to go back. Instead he trembled on the couch for what seemed forever, unsure where the extra blankets were in the house.

'_Maybe I should just go back…_' He thought.

After the thought finished, he was surprised to find a thick blanket go over his body. He sat up a little and watched as a tall, bulky, longhaired Saiyan turned around the corner and go back up the stairs. Zarbon looked down at himself, seeing the thick blanket with all kinds of different patterns and fabrics stitched together. The fabrics ranged from wool to cotton to corduroy while the patterns and colors also had a large variety as well. He smiled a little as he pulled the quilt up to his shoulders, feeling somewhat hopeful now.

Everything was going to be ok.

* * *

TBC.


	12. Mistletoe

**Series**: Dragonball Z  
**OTP Choice**: RaditzxZarbon  
**Summary**: AU setting. The odd pair lives on Earth now and is experiencing their first winter together with Goku and his family/friends.  
**Ratings**: Range from K-NC17.

* * *

**Day 12 Prompt: Mistletoe**

They went to yet another Christmas party that was being held at Capsule Corporation. It involved more obnoxious music, more ugly sweaters, lots of alcohol to be had, and a smorgasbord of food to eat. The entire Z gang was there to celebrate (whether they wanted to be or not) the upcoming Christmas holiday, which included the spoiled cyan-skinned alien Prince and his bulky Saiyan lover.

They were doing a little bit better. The tension was starting to lift and the emotional wounds they caused each other started to heal. Raditz decided that it was all caused from the amount of stress that they were undergoing with adjusting to a new life, and on some terms Zarbon agreed with him. They arrived to the party together in their usual fashion but separated the moment enticing things were presented to them. Raditz immediately went to the piping hot buffet while Zarbon busied himself with the spiked punch.

They socialized with the rest of the group that was there. Zarbon attempted to make small talk with Goku's idiot friends, but he could never find any common ground with them. He was far more intelligent and had too fine a taste to carry on conversations about minuscule things. He had no interest in what the Cyclops had to say as he spoke with the small group around him, so he left.

Idly walking around the room and getting a good steady buzz going was more than enjoyable for him than to try and talk to the humans he was around. His amber eyes scanned around the room to search for his lover, liking to use him as an excuse as to why he needed to leave a situation or why he chose not to interact with others. In the midst of the people around the buffet, he saw the tall Saiyan man with his mouth full, having a conversation with the Prince of his people. As much as he despised the flame-haired man, he despised being left alone with a bunch of morons even more.

"Do you mind if I steal Raditz away for a bit?" Zarbon asked when he approached the two Saiyans, putting his hand on Raditz's muscular arm.

"I'm shocked you're even asking, Zarbon. That didn't stop you the first time around." Vegeta remarked back at him with a grunt.

Zarbon scowled at Vegeta but was pushed away in a hurried manner by his tall Saiyan lover. He blinked and looked up at Raditz as he was moved along. "Are you really going to let him talk to me like that?"

Raditz sighed and continued to lead Zarbon through the large room, having put down his plate in the process. He seemed slightly agitated, looking as though he was being inconvenienced by having to tend to his high-maintenance lover. "There's no point in getting upset over a little comment like that, Zarbon. Just let it go."

"This coming from a man who has been pissing and moaning about a little comment I said a week ago." Zarbon huffed and crossed his arms over his chest with a frown on his pretty face.

He was stopped in a doorway that led into another room full of people, Raditz holding onto his slender arm to keep him in place. The alien Prince smirked a little to himself, knowing that his little comment would get the Saiyan's attention. Zarbon looked up at Raditz, expecting the brute to be angry or irritated in him, but instead he saw what looked to be guilt in his onyx eyes. The Saiyan's frown was soft as he looked down at him.

"I know… I'm sorry for that…" Raditz spoke quietly, and it took Zarbon by surprise. "I sometimes forget that even though you could have anyone in the world, you still chose me… Either I'm extremely lucky, or you're an idiot." With that, he gave a smirk.

Zarbon blushed a little and opened his mouth to say something, wanting Raditz to know what he was to him, but he was stopped as the party around them quieted down and they were "Ooh-ed" at by the party goers.

"You guys are under the mistletoe!" Goku said in a sing-songy voice, grinning at them like the idiot he was. "You have to kiss! It's the rule of the mistletoe!"

Raditz and Zarbon stared at him in a confused manner and then looked up at the hanging berry and leaf bundle that was tied in the doorway. When the odd couple looked back at the crowed, they saw that they had all gathered around them and egged them on, wanting them to share a kiss. Zarbon glanced up at his lover with uncertainty, definitely not enjoying public displays of affection. Raditz sighed in a short breath and looked down at Zarbon, his expression all but saying "Let's just get this over with."

And so they did. Zarbon stood on his tiptoes and gave his Saiyan lover a quick kiss, gasping when the back of his head was grabbed and a tongue plunged into his mouth. His cyan-colored face turned beet red as Raditz gave him a deep kiss, their tongues sliding against one another's while their scents mixed together. Zarbon shivered and moaned slightly, feeling Raditz's fingers digging into his hair and giving him all kinds of tingly sensations. By the time the kiss was over, the green-haired beauty was left breathless and blushing, staring up at Raditz with a soft, wanting expression.

The crowd around them cheered and laughed, then split up and went back to their festivities. Zarbon smiled and leaned against Raditz's chest, speaking quietly to him so that no one else could hear.

"I'd say I'm the lucky one."

* * *

TBC.


	13. Snowmen

Omg. I know I am super behind on my prompts right now. Finals week has practically killed me and I literally have had no time to write anything. I had no idea that I was going to get this busy and stressed out. I plan to release a bunch more in the next couple days to get me up to speed. I made this prompt a little bit longer and added background information, so I hope that makes up for it. Thank you for reading and putting up with me!

**Series**: Dragonball Z  
**OTP Choice**: RaditzxZarbon  
**Summary**: AU setting. The odd pair lives on Earth now and is experiencing their first winter together with Goku and his family/friends.  
**Ratings**: Range from K-NC17.

* * *

**Day 13 Prompt: Snowmen**

And they were back out in the snow, spending time with Goku and his family once again. The young half Saiyans Goten and Trunks were yelling and running around with Raditz, chasing the older Saiyan as they attempted to catch him. Zarbon stood off to the side and smiled to himself as he watched his lover bond with the little brats.

"It's so nice to see him like that!" Goku piped up, making Zarbon jump a little.

The alien Prince looked over at the wild-haired man, still trying to grow used to him. Goku was hyper, overly friendly, and a little nosey. No matter how hard Zarbon tried to tolerate Raditz's brother, he failed miserably at it. "What do you mean?" The alien asked with a roll of his eyes.

"Oh you know.. Carefree and happy!" Goku smiled at Zarbon and stood by him with his arms crossed over his chest. "You know, when I first met him all those years ago, he was really angry and he seemed just done with the world, ya know? So for him to be smiling and interacting with people the way he does is just really nice to see." The tall Saiyan looked at him.

Zarbon blinked slightly and looked over at Raditz. His lover had finally been tackled to the ground by Goten and Trunks and they were wrestling around. The Saiyan was laughing and having what seemed to be a great time and it made Zarbon smile to himself. He nodded a little in agreement to Goku's statement and spoke up, "Yes… He does look much happier."

"I couldn't be happier with my decision to bring him back. I never really gave him a chance when we first met… and of course when I learned that he only did all those things to me was because he was ordered to do so or be killed himself, I couldn't live be mad at him. Besides… I wanted to get to know my brother! The fact that you came with the deal made it even more fun!" Goku smiled and looked to Zarbon, really meaning what he said, patting the alien man on his back.

Zarbon sighed a little, watching his lover get up from the wrestling and helping to gather up a bunch of snow and starting to roll it with them. "I agree… I like seeing him this way… About the time he came to Earth, he wasn't in a good place… I told him to drop dead before he left. I didn't expect him to actually do it." Zarbon chuckled a little, remembering the horrible fight they had before Raditz left for Earth. He felt Goku's eyes on him, knowing the man was curious to what he had said. The alien man shrugged a little and snuggled more into his coat. "I was having a hard time dealing with my feelings, especially for a Saiyan. I fought against it so much that in the end, I wanted him out of my life so I didn't have to deal with it anymore. Next thing you know, he literally dropped dead."

Goku's eyes softened as he looked at the green-haired Prince, frowning slightly in concern. "You must have been devastated at the news… I'm sorry, Zarbon… If I had known he had a lover, I would have reconsidered my tactics..."

Zarbon waved Goku's comments off, lifting his nose in the air. "Please, Goku. It's all in the past. Losing him made me realize I returned my feelings. We found each other again in Hell and that's all that matters." He smirked as he looked at Goku, seeing that the man still had a look of guilt on his face. Zarbon reached over and patted his arm to reaffirm his notion of him being over it.

"Hey Zarbon! Look!" Raditz called out to his lover, making Zarbon turning his head and looking in his direction. The Saiyan had put together 3 snowmen with one of them having a mass of green grass that had been tied together on the head. Rocks made a frowning face and Raditz had put a scarf around his neck. "It looked just like you!" The Saiyan then started to laugh.

Zarbon looked mortified at the creation of the Saiyan, thinking it was the most hideous thing he had ever seen. He yelled at his Saiyan lover and stomped across the snow to teach Raditz a lesson for having such terrible taste. Goku simply sat back and watched with a smile, watching his brother and his brother's lover struggle to either destroy or protect the snowmen Raditz had made.

* * *

TBC.


	14. Hot Baths

**Series**: Dragonball Z  
**OTP Choice**: RaditzxZarbon  
**Summary**: AU setting. The odd pair lives on Earth now and is experiencing their first winter together with Goku and his family/friends.  
**Ratings**: Range from K-NC17.  
**WARNING: This drabble is NSFW!**

* * *

**Day 14 Prompt: Hot Baths**

The bathroom was filled with steam and heat, smelling of a wonderful vanilla-like aroma. Candles had been lit all over while the lights were out, creating a romantic scene. A silver platter of chocolate covered strawberries was placed off to the side with half of them eaten. They had been completely disregarded, getting hot water on them from the bodies in the tub.

Zarbon gasped as he gripped onto the lip of the tub, the water splashing around him as a pair of strong, calloused hands moved him up and down in the bath. His face was flushed and his bright green hair was wet and sticking to his smooth features, his mouth open as moans escaped. Raditz grunted and growled against his ear, his own face red with arousal.

The alien Prince had started his evening alone, wanting to simply relax in a tub full of hot, scented water to make his skin soft and pretty to smell. He had lit the candles and brought in the chocolate-covered fruit, expecting a night to spoil himself. It all went to shams when Raditz barged in and started eating his dessert. When Zarbon had started to complain, Raditz gave him a breathless kiss and left him panting. From there, Raditz stripped naked with a cocky smirk on his face and eventually joined his lover in the bath. And now here they were, each of them moaning and gasping.

"R-Raditz!" Zarbon gave a shout, the Saiyan's thick cock pounding against his prostate. Raditz had his legs spread wide open with his ankles hooked onto the lip of the tub. His lover controlled the pace and force, gripping onto his hips and bringing out delicious sounds from the snotty cyan-colored Prince.

Zarbon's head fell back against Raditz's shoulder and he got louder with each thrust. "A-Ahh! Oh Gods!" His arm went behind Raditz's head and he arched his back, feeling his orgasm building faster and faster.

"Nnn! Z-Zarbon… Uuuhhhnn….!" Raditz growled, feeling Zarbon's body clenching tightly around his thick meat, his lover always knowing how to drive him crazy.

"I-… I'm… going to cum, Raditz..! Ohh!" Zarbon's perfectly manicured nails gripped his lover's thick mane of hair and he bucked his body up, letting out a high-pitched shout. The spasms of his body and the flushing of his cyan-colored body gave away his climax, making Raditz howl a little and release his hot load into his lover.

Zarbon finally calmed down a little and shivered, slumping against Raditz's chest. He blinked away the spots in his eyes and panted slightly, looking at Raditz with a satisfied grin. "Mmm…. That was amazing…" He grinned, kissing Raditz's neck a little.

"We aren't finished yet." Raditz grinned and moved Zarbon so that his chest was against the tub and his ass was brought up to him.

So much for a relaxing night in a hot bath alone. Not that Zarbon minded.

* * *

TBC.


	15. Winter Hats or Mittens

Ugh. I know I'm behind on the prompts. Not that any of you are reading them anyway... Then again, they are for my own pleasure and to push me to write everyday. Of course, writing these everyday had proven... more difficult than I originally thought. I'm trying to catch up when I can! I plan to be back up to speed by this weekend.

* * *

**Series**: Dragonball Z  
**OTP Choice**: RaditzxZarbon  
**Summary**: AU setting. The odd pair lives on Earth now and is experiencing their first winter together with Goku and his family/friends.  
**Ratings**: Range from K-NC17.

**Day 15 Prompt: Winter Hats or Mittens**

Shopping. Now THERE was something that Zarbon was enjoying. It was a nice sunny day and Zarbon was dragging around his bulky lover all over the city. The odd couple had been assigned to go do some Christmas shopping for Vegeta and Master Roshi through some "secret Santa" thing. Even though they had gotten the worst people to find gifts for, Zarbon was more than happy to go out and buy things—as long as he could get some things for himself as well.

Raditz grumbled as he walked behind Zarbon with an armload of boxes and bags on his arms while his lover strolled the city streets. "You know we _still_ need to find things for Vegeta and that perverted old man… And I'm running out of room to hold this crap."

"Silence, Saiyan. For all of the things that I put up with for you, the least you can do is carry my things. If you keep complaining, I won't feed you." Zarbon raised his nose in the air and stopped in front of a window of a fine furs boutique. His amber eyes had caught something that he had to have.

"I am NOT going inside, Zarbon." Raditz barked out, hoping that it would make Zarbon finally cave in and decide to have lunch.

"Fine. Stay out here and freeze." Zarbon waved him off and disappeared into the boutique, making his Saiyan lover growl in irritation.

By the time Raditz finally felt the cold sinking into his bones from the winter wind, Zarbon had come out of the boutique with a round box. The alien Prince was smiling in a proud manner as if the prize he had inside the box was the greatest thing ever. "So what could you not live without? It better be a furry thong after having to do this with you."

Zarbon rolled his eyes at Raditz's perversion, coming around to his side and opened the box. Inside there was a tan, black and cream colored furry looking round thing, Raditz staring down at it in confusion. He blinked a few times and tilted his head. "What is it…?"

The cyan-skinned man smiled and took it out of the box, standing on his tiptoes and put the furry thing on Raditz's head, fixing it to where it fit nice and snug on him. "It's a hat! It's made from real Alpaca fur. Oh it looks so good on you!" Zarbon pulled away and smiled at his lover, getting a good look at the Saiyan.

Raditz blushed from embarrassment at the ridiculous dead animal skin on his head, his nose scrunching up and his tail flicked behind him in a display at his annoyance. When he went to open his mouth to make a vulgar statement, Zarbon gave him a surprising kiss on his nose. "How about some lunch?" The alien smiled and turned from Raditz, heading down the street.

Raditz shut his mouth and lowered his head a little, following Zarbon like a lost dog. He was too hungry to fight Zarbon on something as dumb as wearing a fur hat. As they strolled along the streets to get some food, he glanced over at a reflective window and got a look at himself with the hat on his head. He had to give it to his lover.

He actually didn't look too damn bad.

* * *

TBC.


	16. Shivering From The Cold

Ok now this is just getting sad. I'm 8 days behind on prompts and the only excuses I have are work and Christmas. So I stayed up late and cranked out all the drabbles I need to catch up. I will post 4 tonight and 4 tomorrow. Enjoy!

* * *

**Series**: Dragonball Z  
**OTP Choice**: RaditzxZarbon  
**Summary**: AU setting. The odd pair lives on Earth now and is experiencing their first winter together with Goku and his family/friends.  
**Ratings**: Range from K-NC17.

**Day 16 Prompt: Shivering From The Cold**

Eventually the nice calm weather turned bitter cold, a sudden unexpected downpour of snow hit the city. The odd couple was forced to end their shopping for their chosen persons to head home, much to Raditz's relief. Thanks to Capsule Corporations genius idea of capsules, they were able to get all of their purchases into a travel-sized compartment.

The snow was pouring down and they both realized that trying to fly home in the weather was out of the question.

"This wouldn't have been a problem if we had just gotten what we came out for! But you just _had_ to buy all kinds of things for yourself." Raditz rolled his eyes, hurrying along through the streets to try and get out of the large city.

"Oh shut up, Raditz! You know, you didn't have to come with me!" Zarbon huffed and tried his best to keep bundled up.

The Saiyan growled and continued with his hurried pace, not in the mood to keep fighting with his cyan-skinned lover. Within a moment or so, he noticed that Zarbon was no longer keeping up with him. He stopped and snorted, looking over his shoulder to bark out an annoyed question as to why the alien prince was hanging back but he instead he felt a sense of worry. Zarbon had stopped and was shivering uncontrollably, unable to keep himself moving forward. Raditz came back to him and put an arm around him.

"Hey! What is wrong?" He asked, rubbing Zarbon's trembling arms.

"I-I guess… M-My body… isn't used to th-this kind of w-weather…" Zarbon shook and leaned into Raditz's body. His body was very much like the reptilian he was, needing warmth and sunlight to stay strong and active. He normally didn't mind the snow these days, but the building blizzard was too much to handle.

"W-Well… We are close to Capsule Corp.." Raditz put both of his arms around Zarbon, looking around to get a sense of where they were. "We'll go there instead and wait out this weather. We'll never make it back to my brother's house in good time and I don't want you to freeze to death."

Zarbon nodded and kept his eyes closed, feeling weak and as cold as ice. He was picked up by his large warm lover and carried through the city, the both of them coming up to Capsule Corp to wait out the blizzard.

* * *

TBC.

(_Author's Note: The idea behind Zarbon's body shutting down from the extreme cold is all my own. Not much is known about Zarbon except that he's a reptilian-like alien and I like to think that the temperature would affect him more than anyone else. Plus it helps add a little drama to their story._)


	17. Snow Shoveling

**Series**: Dragonball Z  
**OTP Choice**: RaditzxZarbon  
**Summary**: AU setting. The odd pair lives on Earth now and is experiencing their first winter together with Goku and his family/friends.  
**Ratings**: Range from K-NC17.

* * *

**Day Prompt 17: Snow Shoveling**

It snowed for days on end, and the Saiyan and his alien lover found themselves getting nice and cozy in the large orange dome. Bulma had taken them in instantly and refused to let them leave until the storm cleared. Raditz tended to Zarbon while his reptilian-like lover shivered and did his best to recover from his body temperature, finding himself worried more than usual. He had no idea how to take care of the problem, but he did everything he could to make his lover comfortable. Luckily Zarbon recovered through the night and had his spunk back by day 3.

"Remember that one time when I said I actually didn't mind the snow? Well now it makes me want to vomit." Zarbon scowled, looking out of the window at the foot of snow that the area had gotten.

Raditz chuckled, getting dressed in a snowsuit and boots, having been ordered by Vegeta to help him clear the sidewalks and driveway of all the snow. "This weather is definitely unpredictable, that's for sure. At least it finally stopped snowing."

"I cannot believe you're going back out there." Zarbon felt himself have a shiver; just the thought of going back out in the snow put him off.

"He owes me for shacking up in my home this week." Vegeta barked out, already dressed in a full snowsuit with gloves and boots and a hat to match, holding onto some snow shovels. He tossed one to Raditz with a scowl.

"We've only been here for 3 days, Vegeta." Zarbon frowned and put his arms on his hips.

"It's going to snow heavily again tonight. We are clearing the sidewalks and driveway so we don't have to deal with 2 feet of snow keeping us blocked in. Let's go, Raditz." Vegeta growled and headed down the hall and out into the cold.

Zarbon's mouth hung open and he looked at Raditz in a flabbergasted manner. "A whole week with that man?!" He gasped.

Raditz just laughed and kissed Zarbon on the top of his head. "It won't be that bad. Either that or we go back out into snow and face another blizzard. Go have some eggnog while I work." The Saiyan purred and pulled away from Zarbon, turning and heading for the door.

"I'm only going to do it because I want to! Not because you told me to!" Zarbon huffed and kept his hands on his hips, only getting waved at by his Saiyan lover before Raditz went outside. The alien Prince sighed and looked back outside at all of the snow, seeing Raditz getting started and removing the snow from the driveway.

He figured it wouldn't be too bad as long as he didn't have to go back outside in all that snow.

* * *

TBC.


	18. Hibernating

**Series**: Dragonball Z  
**OTP Choice**: RaditzxZarbon  
**Summary**: AU setting. The odd pair lives on Earth now and is experiencing their first winter together with Goku and his family/friends.  
**Ratings**: Range from K-NC17.

* * *

**Day Prompt 18: Hibernating**

As Vegeta had said, another blinding snowfall came pouring down from the sky that evening, trapping the residences inside. The news said that it was a record breaker for the area and that the city was totally unprepared. As it continued to come down, there was no point in trying to go out and shovel the snow again, so staring at each other was the next best thing.

With the clouds overhead blocking out the sun, it was dark and gloomy outside, setting the tone for inside the Capsule Corp home. Bulma put Zarbon and Raditz in one of their better guest rooms that had an attached living room and bathroom to it. Their bed was king sized with a down comforter overtop of the mattress and ended up being the most comfortable thing the couple had slept in.

And sleep Raditz did.

The Saiyan was out like a light after shoveling the snow and then being kidnapped by Vegeta and forced to go through an intense sparring/work-out session 2 days in a row in his Gravity Room well into the evening. The Saiyan pair only stopped for a quick meal and went right back at it until they were sore and exhausted. After they finished around midnight, Raditz collapsed in the bed with a pained groan and passed out. Raditz slept throughout the evening and well into the next day. Zarbon kept the curtains pulled closed and laid with his lover for a majority of the Saiyan's slumber. The last thing he wanted to do was interact with Vegeta who had been going stir crazy in the house, and the warmth of his snoozing lover was inviting and nice.

Raditz's heavy limbs were draped over Zarbon's slender body and his sharp nose was buried into his neck. Zarbon smiled slightly and stroked Raditz's thick mane of hair. He remarked to himself how the Saiyan sounded more like a bear than anything as he grunted and growled in his sleep, most likely dreaming about fighting. He thought about their life they had together back when Frieza ruled over them and how he used to hold the Saiyan like this in secret. Their relationship had started out as purely sexual but overtime the submissive and calm Saiyan had worked his way into his heart.

Somehow Zarbon figured that he fell for the Saiyan from the tender moments they had, one of his favorites all coming from just holding his sleeping Raditz while stroking his hair.

* * *

TBC.

(_Author's Note: I hope this wasn't too OOC. Every once in a while I like to show their tender and secretive side that they keep behind closed doors. I think it really adds to their character development and it also makes me fangirl a lot_.)


	19. Cookies

This is a short one! I will admit I did it to catch myself up, but I also think that drabbles should be kept short sweet and to the point.

* * *

**Series**: Dragonball Z  
**OTP Choice**: RaditzxZarbon  
**Summary**: AU setting. The odd pair lives on Earth now and is experiencing their first winter together with Goku and his family/friends.  
**Ratings**: Range from K-NC17.

* * *

**Day Prompt 19: Cookies**

The hibernating Saiyan was finally awake and starving, dragging his lover out of their room to scour the kitchen for any last shred of food. Zarbon smiled in amusement as Raditz tore apart the fridge and pantries in search of something to eat, having slept for nearly 30 hours.

"Two Saiyans live here and they don't have anything here to eat unless I have to make it! And I am _starving_!" Raditz growled along with his stomach.

"Now calm down, Raditz. I'm sure they have something in here." Zarbon rolled his eyes and strolled around the huge kitchen, going over to the 2nd walk in pantry. He gasped at what he found and smiled, grabbing the large tray and brought it back out into the main kitchen. "Look what I found!"

Raditz came over and looked down to see a pile of cookies with different decorations of frosting, icing, sprinkles, and other toppings. It was definitely off that a tray of cookies was hiding in the second pantry and decorated in such a festive manner. They both looked at each other for a moment, each of them having a thought that maybe they were meant for something important that had to do with Christmas and parties.

Then again, with a small handful of Saiyans in the large home, it was never safe to leave food out like this for them to get their hands on—especially sweets. That was enough reasoning for Raditz as he grabbed a handful of the cookies and shoved them in his mouth. While he devoured the sweets, Zarbon stood watch to make sure that the irritable Saiyan Prince didn't catch them.

* * *

TBC.


	20. Scarves

I am posting the other 4 today! Now I definitely know how writers feel when they have a deadline to meet. Not sure I want to go through that again anytime soon. Enjoy!

* * *

**Series**: Dragonball Z  
**OTP Choice**: RaditzxZarbon  
**Summary**: AU setting. The odd pair lives on Earth now and is experiencing their first winter together with Goku and his family/friends.  
**Ratings**: Range from K-NC17.

**Day Prompt 20: Scarves**

The snow had finally stopped and the sun was out and melting the ice away. After a quick job of shoveling the snow around the orange dome, Zarbon decided to pack up his lover and get back to the smaller home in the country. He was desperate to get away from Vegeta's aggression and Bulma's overbearing personality, especially before more snow decided to fall.

As they were about to leave, Bulma stopped them and told them she had gifts to give them. "I know that it's not Christmas yet, but I wanted to give it you guys something for putting up with Vegeta as long as you did. He tends to get extra confrontational when he's cooped up in the house for too long." She smiled and handed over two gift bags to Zarbon and Raditz.

"Oh, you didn't have to do that. It was kind of you to offer you our home last minute." Zarbon said, trying to user Raditz out of the front door before they got suckered back into staying another night. The woman hadn't left them alone since they ate all of her Christmas cookies for one of her cocktail parties she planned and Zarbon was sick of it.

"Nonsense! Besides, you'll want these before you go outside anyway." She smiled and looked at them, expecting them to open them right then and there.

Zarbon gave a sigh and smiled at her, opening up his gift bag and his eyes widened as he pulled out the item. It was a soft cashmere scarf that matched the color of his amber eyes, instantly wrapping it around his neck and stroked the fabric. He looked over at Raditz to see the Saiyan had gotten a bold green and black stripped one.

"They are beautiful, Bulma… Thank you." Zarbon looked at her and gave her a smile that he meant this time.

The blue-haired woman gave them both a hug, no matter how much they disliked it, and sent them on their way. Raditz was smiling down at Zarbon, touching the amber colored scarf that his lover was wearing. "It looks really good on you." He purred and walked through the snowy streets with Zarbon.

"Oh shut up, Raditz." The alien Prince huffed and kept his hands in his coat pockets. He smiled though after a few moments, loving it when his lover gave him compliments. He took his hand out of his pocket and reached over to take Raditz's gloved one in his own.

* * *

TBC.


	21. Soup

**Series**: Dragonball Z  
**OTP Choice**: RaditzxZarbon  
**Summary**: AU setting. The odd pair lives on Earth now and is experiencing their first winter together with Goku and his family/friends.  
**Ratings**: Range from K-NC17.

* * *

**Day Prompt 21: Soup**

The odd couple made it back to the warm home in the countryside finally after flying through the crisp air. They were greeted with smiles and ushered into the house before the cold air got in. Goku began asking all kinds of questions about what it was like to be in Capsule Corp during the blizzard and how Vegeta was.

"You know, brother, if I didn't know any better I'd say you were a little smitten with our Prince." Raditz teased Goku, enjoying the younger Saiyan's blushing and surprised face.

Goku insisted in a flustered manner that he just hadn't seen the Prince in over a week and he was wondering about him. With that, the Saiyan changed the subject and led them into the kitchen where a big pot of delicious smelling food was on the stove. With Chichi gone to visit her father for a few days, Goku was left to cook the only thing he knew how to do: soup.

Zarbon sat at the table with his lover and watched Goku work in a nervous manner to get out some bowls and start pouring the meal into them. He then looked to Raditz and saw the Saiyan grinning in a cocky manner as he watched his brother. "Would you stop teasing your brother? We just got here. The least you could do is get settled in before you pick on him." Zarbon rolled his eyes.

"Thank you, Zarbon." Goku pouted as he put a bowl in front of the alien Prince.

The cyan-skinned man looked down to see chunks of potatoes, bacon, cheese and a thick creamy broth in the bowl. It smelled delicious and he hoped that it tasted just as good. He knew this was going to hit the spot to get the remaining cold out of his bones and he began to eat it immediately without waiting.

"It's nothing to be ashamed of, brother. Prince Vegeta is a fine choice than any Saiyan would kill to have as their own." Raditz grinned, looking at Goku as the man sat his bowl down.

"W-We're just friends, Raditz!" Goku laughed and rubbed the back of his head, a blush staining his face.

The odd couple could see that there was something more behind Goku's excuses. Raditz looked at Zarbon and chuckled while Zarbon smiled, both of them knowing that Goku was a terrible liar. Instead of pestering the man more about his "friendship" with Vegeta, they opted for eating the delicious potato soup instead. After all, they were going to need plenty of energy to pick on the young Saiyan for the rest of the evening.

* * *

TBC.


	22. Huddling For Warmth

**Series**: Dragonball Z  
**OTP Choice**: RaditzxZarbon  
**Summary**: AU setting. The odd pair lives on Earth now and is experiencing their first winter together with Goku and his family/friends.  
**Ratings**: Range from K-NC17.

* * *

**Day Prompt 22: Huddling For Warmth**

No matter how much Zarbon hated the snow and how he tried his best to avoid the outside, he somehow always found himself back out in it. He hated how he could be swayed by Raditz, the Saiyan knowing how to give him puppy-like onyx eyes or knowing how to work him up to a point of arousal that he would agree to anything. And this time, he agreed to spend time with everyone outside while the stars were out.

Trunks had come over to visit Goten that evening with his father and the two half Saiyans wanted to roast marshmallows outside around a big fire. Goku happily agreed to build a big fire, all but dragging Vegeta along with him to set up everything.

It only added more to the odd couple's theory that Goku was head over heels for the arrogant Saiyan Prince. With a roaring fire going around some large fallen tree trunks, the evening commenced.

The 5 Saiyans and lone alien prince were gathered around the flames with marshmallows on the ends of sticks. Zarbon was dressed in a large down coat, gloves, a hat and even earmuffs to make sure he didn't have another bad episode of his body temperature dropping to a dangerous point. He enjoyed the fire and listened to the stories that his lover was telling of being Vegeta's glorified babysitter all those years ago. Everyone laughed and told their own stories, the two young Saiyan children were smiling and totally absorbed in the tales.

Zarbon was smiling and listening as well, remarking to himself silently how much he was enjoying himself with a pack of Saiyans. Long ago back when he was Frieza's right hand man, he despised anything that had to do with the dirty creatures and wanted nothing more than to wipe them out. He was happy when Vegesei was destroyed and rubbed it in the last remaining Saiyan's faces.

Now when he thought back to how warped he was, he was disgusted in himself. He looked to Raditz, seeing how his lover lit up when he talked about his fights and memories of Vegesei and smiled to himself. Now, he would give anything to bring back the Saiyan people if it made his lover smile like that more often.

As the night progressed, the fire was started to grow smaller and Zarbon felt the cold starting to settle in. As if on cue, Raditz got behind the cyan-skinned man and wrapped his arms around him, giving him the warmth that he needed. Zarbon smiled a little and huddled against him, the mane of black hair that his lover had was around them and keeping them warm. He watched their breath dance together and kept quite as Raditz and Vegeta continued to tell Goku about their home planet. How he could have ever wished genocide on these people was beyond him these days.

Sitting in Raditz's arms and listening to their ridiculous stories felt like the most natural thing in the world. This moment was perfect, and he knew he would do anything to keep it this way for just a few more minutes.

* * *

TBC.


	23. Sick

Ever been sick? I have. Just a month ago I was miserable in bed with a fever and strep throat. This one was a lot of fun to write. Men are so pitiful when they are sick. I am also finally back up to speed on my prompts so I should now be updating daily! Enjoy!

* * *

**Series**: Dragonball Z  
**OTP Choice**: RaditzxZarbon  
**Summary**: AU setting. The odd pair lives on Earth now and is experiencing their first winter together with Goku and his family/friends.  
**Ratings**: Range from K-NC17.

**Day Prompt 23: Sick**

"I told you sitting outside in the cold was a bad idea. And yet you still insisted on going out there." Zarbon huffed with his arms crossed over his chest, sitting on the edge of the bed he shared with his lover.

Raditz was sick as a dog, having gotten ill overnight from staying out by the fire. The Saiyan had woken up with red-rimmed eyes, a running nose, a dry cough, burning cheeks and chills all throughout his body. Goku said it looked like his brother had gotten the Flu and told the older Saiyan to stay in bed as much as possible. The best thing for his brother to do was to get lots of rest, fluids, and medication.

"I'll have to go see Bulma and see what she has for you. Vegeta got really sick his first winter with us and he had to have really heavy doses of medicine since he was a Saiyan. Zarbon, don't let him leave the bed no matter how much he wants to." Goku had told the alien Prince while he was getting his coat on. Zarbon nodded, wanting to do all that he could to care for his lover since Raditz had done the same for him the week prior.

"I c-can't believe I got a hum-man sickness… I hate th-this god damn p-planet…" Raditz shivered as Zarbon pulled the covers up to his neck and tucked him in.

Zarbon smiled a little in a sympathetic manner and put his hand on Raditz's forehead. He was still hot to the touch with a burning fever, so the Prince grabbed a cool washcloth and dabbed it against the skin. "You only hate it because you're sick. Now stop talking or you'll make your throat worse."

Raditz growled and sniffled, trembling under the down comforter. The Saiyan was miserable as he ached all over and did his best to fight the fever he had that was making him feel ice cold.

"I'm a S-Saiyan… I don't g-get sick…" Raditz snorted and whined a little from how much his muscles hurt.

"Apparently you do, so shush up." Zarbon frowned, moving aside some of Raditz's hair from the Saiyan's face. A pair of red-rimmed onyx eyes looked up at him in the most pitiful manner and it made Zarbon's heart clench a little. "Silly monkey… At least you've learned your lesson…" He smiled down at him and stroked his sweaty face, trying to get the loose strands of thick hair away from his eyes and mouth.

The Saiyan whimpered again and moved his face against Zarbon's hand, snuggling close to his lover's body. Zarbon grinned some more and leaned down, resting against Raditz and felt his lover shiver from his fever. A tail escaped from the bundle of covered and wrapped around Zarbon's wrist, Raditz eventually closing his eyes and letting out a sigh.

Zarbon sense that his lover had fallen asleep and he pulled away from him gently. He studied his sick Saiyan with his sharp amber eyes, stroking his hair some more. Although it was a terrible thing that his lover had gotten a human illness and was clearly miserable from it, the cyan-skinned Prince couldn't help but smile down at Raditz. He enjoyed how the Saiyan needed him for care and affection, and he was more than happy to give it to him.

* * *

TBC.


	24. Socks

**Series**: Dragonball Z  
**OTP Choice**: RaditzxZarbon  
**Summary**: AU setting. The odd pair lives on Earth now and is experiencing their first winter together with Goku and his family/friends.  
**Ratings**: Range from K-NC17.

* * *

**Day Prompt 24: Socks**

Within a couple days and lots of heavy medication, Raditz was well enough to get out of bed and join his family at Capsule Corporation for the annual "Secret Santa" gift exchange. The large group of the "Z Gang" gathered around in the large living room, drinking spiked eggnog and listening to the sounds of holiday music playing around the room. The longhaired Saiyan, still in a slightly sick state, stayed close to his cyan-skinned lover and grumbled.

Raditz watched as Zarbon started to unwrap a box that had a pretty bow on it, wrapped up in a blanket to keep warm. His lucky lover's gift had been from Bulma and the crowd "Oohed" and "Ahhed" at the fancy set of soaps, shampoos, lotions and other beauty products. The alien Prince was ecstatic at the gift and he gave Bulma a hug, slightly out of character for him normally but the present was the most perfect thing he had ever received.

"The next one is for… Raditz!" Bulma smiled and handed the Saiyan a small wrapped box.

Raditz looked down at the small gift and saw that the name on the tag said it was from his nephew, Goten. The Saiyan glanced over at the young demi-Saiyan and saw how excited he looked with those big chocolate eyes of his.

He gave Goten a wink and started to unwrap the small box, opening the top of it and pulled out his gift—a pair of wool socks.

The older Saiyan blinked and tilted his head a little, confused from the gift and thinking it a childish idea. They were obviously too small for his big feet and Raditz figured they would be scratchy the entire time he wore them. When his onyx eyes looked back over at Goten, his nephew was pouting from his reaction.

"Do you like them…? I-I made them myself…!" The young Son bounced on his knees, hoping to get his Uncle's approval.

Zarbon was looking at Raditz with a slightly amused grin, waiting for his answer. Raditz cleared his throat and smiled, reaching over to mess up Goten's wild hair. "Yeah, brat! Just what I wanted." He said and it made Goten smile and cheer in success.

The gift exchange continued as everyone found out who their Secret Santa's were and unwrapped their presents. Zarbon stroked Raditz's thick tail softly and listened to his lover purr, happy with how he handled the situation with Goten's gift. Meanwhile, Goten sat with his Uncle with a big smile on his face.

* * *

TBC.


	25. Opening Gifts

Merry Christmas to everyone who celebrates it! If you don't, then Merry Another Day for you!

* * *

**Series**: Dragonball Z  
**OTP Choice**: RaditzxZarbon  
**Summary**: AU setting. The odd pair lives on Earth now and is experiencing their first winter together with Goku and his family/friends.  
**Ratings**: Range from K-NC17.

**Day Prompt 25: Opening Gifts**

It was finally the big event that the whole city had been preparing for for over a month: Christmas.

The Son household was up with the sun, Goten having run around the house in an excited manner screaming that Santa had stopped by. No one was allowed to sleep with a bunch of gifts under the tree, not even his grumbling Uncle Raditz. The young Son dragged the large Saiyan out of bed so that he could be there to experience Christmas with them for the first time.

Zarbon slid out of bed nearly an hour later from the commotion below him and came down the stairs as well.

The family was gathered in the family room and Goku was handing out gifts, a bunch of ripped paper all over the place. As the cyan-skinned man took his seat by his lover, a gift was set in his lap.

"Looks like Raditz got you something!" Goku winked as he took a seat next to his wife.

Zarbon blinked and looked over at Raditz, watching the Saiyan blush a little as he glanced at him. He had no idea that his lover had gotten him anything and he was taken completely by surprise. After getting over the shock, he shook his head and raised his nose in the air as he started to unwrap the slender box. "If it's a dead animal, I'll kill you, Raditz." He said.

As he took the lid of the box off, Zarbon gasped at what he saw. It was a jeweled but very tasteful headpiece, looking more exotic than the one he used to wear under Frieza's reign. When he was in Hell –before Raditz had found him- he had been attacked by demonic creatures that were bigger and stronger than him and not only did they strip him of his clothes and dignity, they stripped of him his royal headpiece as well. It was the one thing he ached for once he and Raditz were together again.

The alien Prince looked at Raditz with soft amber eyes, giving him a smile. "Raditz… This… is beautiful. I'm very surprised." Zarbon said, feeling a tad bit emotional.

Raditz grinned and rubbed the back of his head, a habit he had picked up from his brother and nephews. " I had hoped you would like it…"

Zarbon smiled and leaned over, giving Raditz a kiss on his lips, ignoring the sounds from everyone else in the room. The Saiyan purred and his tail thumped on the couch as it wagged. The alien Prince pulled away a little and looked Raditz in the eyes, still smiling. "I love it, Raditz… Merry Christmas."

* * *

TBC.


	26. Foggy Breaths

**Series**: Dragonball Z  
**OTP Choice**: RaditzxZarbon  
**Summary**: AU setting. The odd pair lives on Earth now and is experiencing their first winter together with Goku and his family/friends.  
**Ratings**: Range from K-NC17.

* * *

**Day Prompt 26: Foggy Breaths**

"You know, after all the shit you gave me for being outside, I cannot believe you're dragging me out here." Raditz huffed, walking along side of his lover in the city. Zarbon had gotten a gaudy Christmas sweater from Chichi and he was insistent on returning it.

"I know when to get out of it, Raditz. _You_ are the one who will romp around in the snow for hours at a time." Zarbon rolled his eyes, completely bundled up to stay warm as they walked around the city.

They came upon what looked to be a French Chocolate shop that had a sign for hot chocolate. Each of them smiled and went inside, ordering a hot cup of hot chocolate to go and made it back outside in the crisp weather. They sipped on the sweet hot drink and walked side by side, enjoying the treat. "I guess it's not so bad now…" Raditz grumbled, watching as a big plume of smoke escaped his mouth. The heat inside their mouths from the drink made their breath even foggier.

Zarbon laughed a little, the same plume of smoke leaving his mouth. "You're just happy to have some hot chocolate. You and your sweet tooth." The alien Prince watched as Raditz blew out some more of his breath after he took a gulp of the hot drink, watching it dance around in the air. "Scratch that. More like you and your attention span."

"Shut up and go return your sweater, Zarbon." Raditz snorted and drank some more of the hot chocolate.

"Don't get so touchy, Raditz. I think it's kinda cute." Zarbon smirked and looked at the Saiyan.

"I am not cute!" Raditz's face instantly flushed in embarrassment. "I am a Saiyan! Saiyan's are not cute!" The Saiyan glared down at Zarbon with wide eyes.

"Oh Raditz, it's so adorable the way you get so angry." Zarbon grinned, a hint of mischief in his eyes. His lover growled and huffed, walking away from the Prince to avoid being called cute or adorable again. Zarbon laughed and followed after the Saiyan, having found a button to push and there as no way he was going to back down anytime soon.

* * *

TBC.


	27. Ski

**Series**: Dragonball Z  
**OTP Choice**: RaditzxZarbon  
**Summary**: AU setting. The odd pair lives on Earth now and is experiencing their first winter together with Goku and his family/friends.  
**Ratings**: Range from K-NC17.

* * *

**Day 27 Prompt: Ski**

The weekend came and the Son household had been invited to spend a couple nights in a ski lodge above the city. It was another generous gift from the blue-haired billionaire for Christmas. She claimed that you haven't lived until you stand at the top of a snowy peak and slide down it on a pair of skis, with only your adrenaline and a snowsuit to keep you safe. Zarbon doubted that, considering the countless fights and planet nabbing he had done back in his day, but there was no way he was going to pass up an opportunity to be in a fancy resort with his lover.

They had their own room, which had a fireplace, and a walkout balcony attached to it. They had a breathtaking view of the mountains and the city far ahead of them, and Zarbon wanted nothing more than to be by the fireplace with spike hot chocolate and Raditz in nothing but a pair of skin tight underwear.

Unfortunately, as the alien Prince has learned, things never went exactly the way he wanted.

He was awkwardly standing at the top of a snowy hill in a ski suit with a pair of long skis under him. He gripped onto the ski poles that were dug into the snow, staring down the slope with wide amber eyes. Raditz was right next to him, staring down in the same manner. The slope was overwhelming and made the Saiyan feel a little dizzy.

"So… Who first?" Raditz spoke up, gripping onto his pole as well. He tried to act calm and uncaring towards the steep hill. It was ridiculous for him to think he was anxious over something like this, especially when he could fly.

"Not me. I don't want to look like an idiot before anyone else. You go." Zarbon raised his nose in the air.

"You know the human rule, Zarbon: Ladies first." Raditz smirked down at his cyan-skinned lover.

Zarbon blushed and glared at the Saiyan, hating it when the man called him a woman. "Stupid monkey!" He smacked his arm with a huff.

Not his wisest decision. The slight force of the hit was enough to move Raditz forward and send him going down the slope on his long skis, causing Zarbon to gasp. He tried to reach out and grab Raditz and stop him but it was too late. The Saiyan let out a yell as he went flying down the hill, instantly tumbling forward and making a less than graceful roll all the way to the very bottom. Raditz landed face first in a pile of snow, his skis flying off in different directions.

Zarbon kept his hand over his mouth as he stared down at Raditz. At first it was in shock, but then it was to hide his uncontrollable laughter. In that moment, he decided that he liked skiing and couldn't wait to come back.

* * *

TBC.


	28. Rosy Cheeks

**Series**: Dragonball Z  
**OTP Choice**: RaditzxZarbon  
**Summary**: AU setting. The odd pair lives on Earth now and is experiencing their first winter together with Goku and his family/friends.  
**Ratings**: Range from K-NC17.  
**THIS DRABBLE IS NSFW!**

* * *

**Day 28 Prompt: Rosy Cheeks**

Zarbon gasped as he was forced up against the wall as a pair of growling lips were ravaging his neck. He felt Raditz's sharp canines scrape his skin as a mouth sucked against his cord of muscle, the Saiyan's large knee wedging between his legs. "D-Don't you dare… bite me… Ahh!" The alien Prince gave a shout as Raditz bit down on his muscle between his neck and shoulder, sending spikes of pleasure through his body. Zarbon's fingernails dug into the back of Raditz's arms, making his lover hiss from the pain.

Large calloused hands fumbled at Zarbon's human garments, sliding over his smooth cyan-skin and pinching a nipple. The Saiyan smirked against his lover's neck when the alien yelped and shivered under his touch. Raditz yanked Zarbon's pants away and then dropped to his knees, throwing Zarbon's long sexy legs onto his bulky shoulders.

The Prince's cheeks were the color of red roses as he was kept against the wall, sitting on Raditz's shoulders as the Saiyan swallowed down his throbbing member. Zarbon tangled his fingers into his lover's hair and let out a loud moan from the wet heat that surrounded him. Those same rough fingers were spreading his cheeks and digging against his tight, sensitive entrance.

One finger and then two, making Zarbon gasp again. His lover was skilled in the knowledge of his body and purposely only grazed his bundle of nerves that could undo him. Raditz was teasing him, torturing him, driving him crazy as payback for the mishap on the slopes.

"R-Raditz! Ahhh you b-bastard…!" Zarbon moaned and yanked on his hair, arching his back from the overwhelming pleasure of his cock down his lover throat and fingers brushing his prostate.

Raditz only growled in return and finally curved his fingers and thrusted them deep into Zarbon, making the alien Prince hit his head against the wall and shout in pleasure. Oh yes, the sweet sounds of pleasurable revenge!

* * *

TBC.


	29. Power Outage

Sorry I'm a day late! Life gets in the way in the most unexpected ways.

* * *

**Series**: Dragonball Z  
**OTP Choice**: RaditzxZarbon  
**Summary**: AU setting. The odd pair lives on Earth now and is experiencing their first winter together with Goku and his family/friends.  
**Ratings**: Range from K-NC17.

**Day Prompt 29: Power Outage**

The Son family was back in their warm home in the country and after another big snowy downfall, the power had finally gone out. Chichi was frustrated at the snow and at the predicament they were in, taking it out on anyone and everyone that got in her path. The odd couple that had shacked up with them for the past 6 months avoided her like the plague, having no interest in dealing with her sour attitude.

"I can't believe we are hiding from some stupid Earth woman." Zarbon huffed, sitting on the bed that he shared with Raditz with his arms crossed over his chest.

"We aren't hiding, Zarbon. We are just giving her some space. I'm not afraid of her like you keep claiming… I just am not in the mood to have another wife snapping at me." Raditz rolled his eyes, gathering up the clothes on the floor.

"Now what is _that_ supposed to mean?" The alien Prince frowned, now putting his hands on his hips.

"Hey c'mon! That's a compliment! I'm proud to call you my 'wife.' It's a special title here on Earth." The Saiyan gave a charming smile over his shoulder.

"Comparing me to _her _is not something I am proud of! Am I really like her?" Zarbon asked, flabbergasted at the comparison to Goku's unbearable woman.

Raditz came over to the bed and just smiled, kissing Zarbon's head to only get an annoyed huff out of him. "There's nothing wrong with being proud and a little pushy. Besides, I'm just messing with you." His lover pushed his face away, frowning at him deeper.

"I'm serious, Raditz. Do you think I'm really like her?" Zarbon looked up at Raditz with furrowed eyebrows.

Raditz sighed a little and rubbed the back of his head, knowing he was treading on dangerous waters. His teasing towards his lover was not going the way he had originally thought, clearing his throat. "Well… You are both definitely outspoken… and demanding. I think she takes it to an extreme to be honest with you. It's no wonder my brother keeps sneaking off with Prince Vegeta for hours or days at a time." He looked at Zarbon, seeing that his mate was still frowning at him.

"Besides… I like you the way you are, even if that woman reminds me of you sometimes. I wouldn't change you, you know…" He reached out and stroked Zarbon's cheek a little in a rare display of close affection.

Zarbon sighed a little and finally gave a small smile from the touch on his cheek. "Damn right you won't."

* * *

TBC.


	30. Singing Loudly or Obnoxiously

**Series**: Dragonball Z  
**OTP Choice**: RaditzxZarbon  
**Summary**: AU setting. The odd pair lives on Earth now and is experiencing their first winter together with Goku and his family/friends.  
**Ratings**: Range from K-NC17.

* * *

**Day 30 Prompt: Singing loudly/obnoxiously**

With the power still out and there not being much else to do, the Son family had to resort to entertaining themselves. Even though Christmas had passed already, little Goten was still in the Holiday spirit and singing obnoxious Christmas songs. He jumped around the living room and sang into the remote of their television, using it as a microphone as he belted out "Holly Jolly Christmas."

Raditz and Zarbon came down from the bedroom and into the show, all 3 Son men singing and laughing. They joined in with Goten to try and pass the time, unable to resist the youngest Son's addictive energy. Zarbon had his arms crossed over his chest and shook his head at the behavior.

"Have a holly jolly Christmas!" Goten started with a smile on his face.

"It's the best time of the year!" Gohan followed him.

"You are all ridiculous." Zarbon talked over their singing, shaking his head once again.

"I don't know if there'll, but have a cup of cheer!" Goku chimed in, laughing a little.

"Have a holly jolly Christmas!" Goten sang again, grabbing Raditz's hand and pulling him to the others.

"And in case you didn't hear!" Gohan again.

"Oh by golly…!" Goku looked to Raditz, nudging him a little with that stupid grin on his face. Zarbon stared at him with an amused smile, wondering if his lover was going to join in the obnoxious singing. All eyes were on the tall Saiyan, making Raditz blush in embarrassment.

"…." Raditz sighed and put his hand over his eyes as if to hide his shame. "Have a holly jolly Christmas this year…" He tried to put an infliction in his voice, the verse cracking and causing everyone to laugh.

Zarbon laughed as well, falling back onto the couch and held his sides. Raditz growled and moved away from the giggling Son's, trying to escape to the kitchen.

* * *

TBC.


	31. Family Picture

**Series**: Dragonball Z  
**OTP Choice**: RaditzxZarbon  
**Summary**: AU setting. The odd pair lives on Earth now and is experiencing their first winter together with Goku and his family/friends.  
**Ratings**: Range from K-NC17.

* * *

**Day 31 Prompt: Family Picture**

The power was back after one long day and night and the snow finally stopped. The stir crazy Saiyans were finally able to get out of the house and stretch their limbs and skills, having quick sparring sessions and even getting a cyan-skinned alien involved as well. It had been a while since Zarbon worked on his fighting and he definitely was given a run for his money against the rambunctious Son men. After spending the majority of the day outside, they had been invited over to Capsule Corporation for an early dinner. Chichi stayed behind while the Son men and alien Prince happily accepted the invitation, filling their stomachs with hot food.

When dinner was over, the adults enjoyed some alcohol in the living room while the two young Saiyan children ran off to play together in Trunks's room. Zarbon sat back against the couched with a slight smile on his face, listening to Vegeta and Raditz go back and forth about their past with one another. The cocky Saiyan Prince was telling an embarrassing story about Raditz getting sneezed on by a giant monster-like being on a planet far far away. The group laughed and teased, getting along better than they ever had.

Bulma walked into the room with a wrapped gift in her hand. "Hey guys! I hate to interrupt the fun but I just found this for Zarbon and Raditz to open! I forgot to give it to them during our gift exchange." She smiled and handed over the slim rectangular box.

"Woman, it's not that dumb celebration anymore. Why do you feel the need to keep giving away crap?" Vegeta growled, watching Raditz take the gift.

"You know Vegeta, I can take back all those things I got you if that's really how you feel." Bulma barked right back at him, scowling towards the arrogant man.

Zarbon smirked as Vegeta shut his mouth, the blue-haired woman having grown on him, particularly enjoying how she was able to handle him. "Really, Bulma, you don't have to keep giving us things." The alien prince said, looking at the simple wrapped gift.

"Nonsense. I meant to give it to you last week. Besides, I think you'll really like it as soon as you open it!" She smiled at them.

Raditz began opening the gift, tearing the paper and looking down at what it was. He blinked in surprise, showing it to Zarbon. Zarbon stared at what it was and felt something warm spread throughout his cyan-skinned boy.

It was a picture of him and his Saiyan lover, the two caught in a moment of smiling at each other on the couch at Capsule Corp. Goten was sitting on Raditz's lap while Goku had his hand on his brother's shoulder. Meanwhile, Gohan was in the background and seemed to be laughing. It was during one of Bulma's many holiday parties she hosted throughout the month, most likely an opportunistic shot taken last minute when the photographer saw the rare moment.

"Now people will know you're really part of the family now!" Bulma smiled wider, seeing Zarbon and Raditz's expression.

Zarbon moved his hand over the picture, feeling that out of all the things he had gotten over the month during the Christmas celebration, this was probably he most cherished. He looked up at Raditz with that same soft smile, seeing that the tall Saiyan was smiling at him as well.

"Yes… really part of the family now."

* * *

_And that is it! The challenge is completed and it all ended the way I wanted! I hope everyone who took the time to read and follow this enjoyed themselves! This was definitely a lot of fun and it truly did challenge me, but I am not sure I would do it again. At least not for a while. Now it's time to put all of my focus back into Domination! Thank you everyone once again! -Android22_


End file.
